


Glowing (Moon Glow)

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing! lots of kissing, MANY KISSES FOR PRINCESS, No smut only implied, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Teen Pregnancy, Yue lives, belly kisses, contains art, pure fluff nothing else, so much cuddling, these two deserved a happy ending together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: A deleted scene from Mistakes Were Made. Sokka and Yue spend quality time together. Yue gets some much-needed belly love.11/11/2020: I ADDED ART GO LOOK AT IT
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	Glowing (Moon Glow)

“Time to cuddle!”

Sokka wrapped his arms around Yue and pulled her into his embrace.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Sokka felt around the princess’ swollen torso. “So… soft…”

“Would you like to take this somewhere a little more… private?”

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know, so you can feel around without any people watching. So it’s less… weird.”

“Oh. I thought you were… suggesting something.”

“No, no. Unless you want to, that is.”

“I’m good.”

“Alright, then.”

* * *

Yue’s room was a nice little place. He’d been there before; she’d taken him there the night she had conceived. Their affair had been serene, passionate, loving. Their eyes were locked and their hearts were connected. The feeling in their souls surpassed everything they felt in their bodies. To say the very least, it was truly a magical night.

And now, just short of nine months later, here they were again.

Yue sat in her bed, then took off her clothes, leaving her in only her delicate silky undergarments. Her body was spectacularly beautiful, practically glowing.

Despite the harsh and cold environment of the North Pole, the air here was warm and peaceful. Everything seemed perfect. Sokka was standing here, watching the pregnant princess let her hair down. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

“Come sit with me,” said she.

Sokka sat on his knees in front of Yue. “You’re so pretty.” He stroked her face ever so gently, then gently kissed her lips. “You’re so pretty.”

“Mm.” Yue sat back against the headboard.

“Hey, let me get you comfy,” said Sokka, arranging the soft fur pillows to support her changing body. “There you go.”

“Feel me,” she said. “Feel me, Sokka.”

Sokka gently lay his hands on Yue’s womb. He started at the top, slowly moving downward around the sides of her body. He moved back up, then back down. He looked Yue in the eyes, then looked back down at her massive belly. It was an amazing sight. He placed his hands on the underside of her womb, a magical feeling radiating from his hands to his chest.

“Wow…” he barely breathed out. “You’re so pretty. So pretty. So beautiful.”

Sokka brought his face close to the princess’ bump. He gently kissed it, lovingly caressing her distended womb.

[ ](https://ibb.co/3410G9Z)

“Beautiful… beautiful… such a beautiful baby bump.” Sokka gently stroked Yue’s womb, making circles on each side of her navel, which had turned inside out and become quite sensitive. “Yue, you’re so beautiful. I can’t even put it into words.” Sokka’s voice was low and quiet, almost inaudible.

“Sokka, you really are a romantic.”

Sokka kissed the princess’ belly button a few times. “You’re so… sexy.” Sokka looked at Yue with half-lidded eyes. “So sexy… so beautiful…” He kissed her bump again. “So… pretty.”

“Mind if I lay back?”

“Go ahead.” Sokka helped Yue lay down and get more comfortable. “Here, lay down on your side, it’ll be easier.”

Sokka stayed down near the princess’ womb. “I’m just… I’m captivated at how much prettier you look pregnant. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

It wouldn’t be long until the baby was born. That day would be here before he knew it. But for now, this was enough.

He could almost swear there was a light coming from inside her—not something he could see so much as something he could feel. He could just barely see _something—_ a calming glow, like moonlight. But what he felt was far greater.

“Hard to believe there’s an actual tiny person growing inside there, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… it feels wonderful. It feels amazing.”

“I bet it does.”

Sokka’s heart was aglow with passion. It seemed like just yesterday he had met Yue, and here he was now, loving on her very heavily pregnant belly.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his face against her round, radiant bump as he once again kissed it. This was paradise.

Sokka looked up at Yue. “I love you, Yue.”

“I love you too, Sokka.”

Sokka looked back down at Yue’s belly. “Daddy loves you.”


End file.
